Secrets and Protection
by SalazarRiddle
Summary: A 5th year story. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are killing again. What measure will be taken to protect the people most a danger from the Death Eaters **COMPLETED**
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 1/?

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Chapter 1- Protection For The Child

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk examining the parchment that was in front of him; as he looked it over he read the names of the classes that were normal to a student who attending Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
"Top marks I see. She seems to be doing quite well," he said before continuing to read a few classes that Hogwarts did not offer, "and top of her class as well. Very good indeed. I'm sure she will do well here. You understand why it's in her best interest that she attends Hogwarts until things are safer?"   
  
Dumbledore looked up and addressed the witch who was sitting on the other side of his desk. The witch had curly, brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back and ice blue eyes that seemed as if they could freeze fire. Her face had a serious appearance to it which made her intimidating to people who did not know her.  
  
"Yes, I do, Professor. I'm just having a little trouble convincing Raven of that. Perhaps, if you can arrange that other matter we discussed, things might be easier for her?" Kylean Makowitz said with a small grin on her face.   
  
"Yes, about that Kylean. Were you not supposed to take over for Karkaroff when he fled?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Kylean nodded. "I was. However, if it means helping Raven I have no problems giving it up. I know you have an open position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Granted, I was teaching Charms back at Durmstrang but I have no doubt my experiences there would be a great asset to this position," Kylean said aware she would be able to convince him with that line. In fact, Kylean had been awarded The Order of Merlin Second Class for the work she'd done with Charms.   
  
A smile crossed Dumbledore's features. "Now, how could I resist an offer like that? Congratulations Professor Makowitz, you are our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."   
  
Kylean smiled and reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure you won't regret this. Oh, and would you mind if we kept this from a certain somebody?" Her expression fell serious.  
  
"Of course, if you think that is best I will not tell him about this. As for house placement for Raven, I think it wise considering the situation that we forgo sorting for her. Instead of placing her in the obvious house I think it would be beneficial that she be put in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said bowing his head slightly.   
  
Kylean stood up and looked at Dumbledore "Yes, that will work. I know he will be angry about this placement but it is the best for her. Thank you again, Professor. Raven and I will see you in a few weeks, in time for the start of term."   
  
Kylean was about to walk out when Dumbledore stopped her. "Raven will need this: A list of supplies for her schooling. Tell Raven I do look forward to seeing her as well. Last time I saw her she was barely up to my knee."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as he handed Kylean the list.   
  
"Thank You. I will be sure to tell her."   
  
Kylean took the list and left Dumbledore's office. She sighed, all too aware that she would soon have to work at the same school as her ex-lover, the same man who was father to the daughter she now had to protect. Kylean knew she still had feelings for him but wondered if he still felt the same. They only saw each other twice a year, when dropping and picking Raven up from the summer holidays that she spent with her father. Their encounters were not always pleasant, and of course, because of recent events this was the first summer Raven had not spent with her father since they had separated.


	2. The Arrival

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 2/?

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

  Chapter 2---- The Arrival

Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their carts though King's Crossing as they did every year. Well, except for that one year when Ron and Harry had had to fly to Hogwarts thanks to a meddlesome house-elf named Dobby. This was their fifth year attending Hogwarts, but in certain ways, it was already different from the rest. This was the first year that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back in body and quite possibly at full power. That thought weighed on the minds of the three friends but the excitement of heading back helped to push the fear to the back of their minds.   
  
"You aren't going to rat us out if we break the rules are you?" Ron asked Hermione whilst glancing at her Prefect badge.   
  
Hermione shot a look at Ron what he was quite familiar with. "Have I ever tattled on you two before now? Still, I am under an obligation to enforce the rules." Hermione said in a stiff tone as the three of them crossed the barrier that would lead to Platform 9 3/4.   
  
Ron let out a huff and a sigh but dropped the subject. He knew deep down that Hermione would never tell on them. The three of them loaded their trunks onto the train as they normally did and headed to find a seat. After finding a few cars that were full with their fellow students, they finally found one that seemed empty from the outside.   
  
"This seems like a good one," Harry said as he slid the door open, but stepped back when he saw a person lying across one of the seats.   
  
"Sorry. We thought this car was empty," Ron apologized unable to take his eyes off of what was in front of him.   
  
In front of him laid a witch of 14 years old who had curly, black hair that fell just past her shoulders and piercing ice blue eyes. The girl was wearing a pair of jeans and a green baby tee sweater, Muggle clothing. A pair of sun glasses were perched upon the top of her head and it seemed she had been immersed in a spell book. Robes were tossed on the floor next to her.   
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
The young witch sat up, noticing how Ron was looking at her stunned for a moment. Hermione, however, had a rather annoyed look on her face that seemed to be saying 'Boys.'   
  
"You can stay in here. I don't mind sharing," the girl said.  
  
Picking up her robe, she slid over to the edge of the seat, allowing enough room for the three to sit comfortably in the car. As she finished, she went back to reading the book she had been enjoying before the interruption and slid her sunglasses down over her face.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled there way into the car and got comfortable. "Wonder who they hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron said.   
  
"As long as they didn't give Snape the job," Harry commented, not noticing the hateful stare the young witch quickly threw his way before she turned back to her book.   
  
Hermione looked at their fourth companion and the book she was reading. "That is a rather advanced book. In fact, we're using that book this year. Are you a transfer then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." The dark-haired witch said shortly before once again returning to her reading.  
  
"Where did you come from then? What house will you be in? Do you know?" Ron has more than happy to have a reason to look at the young witch.   
  
"I was in Durmstrang but my mum worked something out with Dumbledore to bring me here," she responded, unwilling to give more of her story.   
  
"You were in Durmstrang? Why come to Hogwarts, then?" Hermione was intrigued by this girl.  
However the stare she received made it all too clear that the transfer subject was off limits and Hermione offered an apologetic look. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger and these two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione said pointing out the two respectively.   
  
"Raven Makowitz," the witch said as she closed her book and put it down on her lap. Then she gave the Harry, Ron and Hermione a quick look over.   
  
"So, what year are you in?" Harry asked Raven, startled by frigidness of her eyes .   
  
"I'm starting my fourth year, but am taking fifth year potions and charms," Raven said in a dull tone.   
  
"We're in our fifth year," Ron added in an awkward voice. "Are you nervous about being sorted? I'd think you'd hate being sorted into Slytherin. Then again, maybe with what you were taught before you might be place there," Ron trailed off, suddenly feeling like a babbling idiot.  
  
"Actually." Raven spoke up. "I'm not to be sorted. My mum tells me that Dumbledore thought given my situation that I'd be best placed in Gryffindor," Raven commented as she watched shock sweep across the others face.   
  
"We're in Gryffindor, too," Harry half-mumbled before he looked away, blushing. He had forgotten all about Cho Chang at this moment.  
  
"So, that means we'll be in a Potions and Charms together," Ron said in a happy tone. "How come you are taking fifth year potions and charms?" Ron asked in curiosity.  
  
Raven looked at them for a second. It would have been easy to say it was a natural talent, but, of course, it wasn't. She had been immersed in those two subjects her entire life due to her parents being professors and they taught her well. That hardly seemed like a natural talent. Raven just shrugged. "I guess it has to do with what I was taught at Durmstrang," She covered with the first idea that came to her.  
  
"You'll get used to being at Hogwarts in no time," Hermione said to Raven, "and we'd be willing to give you any help that you need with getting adjusted an all," Hermione said proudly. She took her job of being a prefect very seriously.

Thanks," Raven said with some disinterest in her voice since little did they know that Raven would have both of her parents looking out for her in Hogwarts even if one of them did not know she was coming. 

"You know Hermione's really smart and she could give you help in any class that you need. You are going to need it for Potions. Snape hates any one in Gryffindor," Ron said hoping her could get Raven to really like him but both Hermione and Raven shot him rather annoyed looks. 

"I think I will be fine I was top of my class my three years I was at Durmstrang," Raven snorted pleased with herself and started to go back to her book. Ron and Harry had so many questions they wanted to ask Raven, they simply wanted her attention and hoped she would pay some back to them.

"Have they found anyone to replace Karkaroff yet?" Harry asked interested in that topic since Karkaroff had run off the grounds of Hogwarts last school term and has not been heard from since.

"Well yes and no....They were going to use our Charms professor but something came up and she had to leave so I reckon they are still searching someone to replace her now," Raven said with a shrug as she flipped though her book. "If you excuse me I must change in to the proper clothing before we arrive," Raven said as she tried to slide past Ron and Harry and she let out an annoyed huff as she caught Ron staring at her.

Hermione looked Ron. "Could you have been any more obvious? I think she needs a few friends more than boys ogling at her," Hermione said in a tone Ron and Harry had more often they would like from her. Just as Hermione finished speaking Raven had returned dressed in school uniform. Ron was obviously happy that Raven had returned. As Raven sat back down she rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry and then went back to reading her spell book making it obvious that she did not want to be bother for the until they got to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron got the message clear and went on chattering among them selves about what they were to expect this year.

Before they knew it the train was pulling up to the Hogsmeade station. "We take these carriages over to the castle. First years take boats across the lake," Ron explained to Raven as they lead her over to there the horseless carriages awaited for the students.

"On certain weekends we are allowed to come here to Hogsmeade as long as you have a permission slip signed by a guardian," Harry said as he sped up to catch up with Raven. "Do you have yours?" Harry asked.

"No. I did not. But I'm sure I would have no problem getting one," Raven said with a small shrug. As she climbed into the carriage with Harry, Hermione and Ron climbed in behind her.

"So Raven where are you from?" Hermione asked trying to pull Raven into conversation.

"I really don't have a place to call home. When I am not at school I am usually traveling with my dad," Raven said not really wanting to get into much about her who her parents were and what they did. "Why don't you all tell me some things about you. You all seemed to be asking the questions," Raven said doing anything to get the questions away from her. "I mean there is no reason for Harry to say anything. His life is an open book," Raven said with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

Before Ron or Hermione had a chance to reply the carriages came to a stop. "Now is the opening feast to open up the school year?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. The feast is huge. We get to eat all sorts of food," Ron said excitedly as they all piled out of the carriage and headed up toward the castle.

"Did you have anything to open the school year at Durmstrang?" Harry asked as he slid in next to Raven.

"We had a feast. We usually had it outside as long it was not too cold but I am sure it was not big as it would be here. Our Castle is a quite a bit smaller but our grounds are very vast," Raven said not giving up any information up on her old school.

"We will show you to the Gryffindor table," Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall were the tables were starting to fill up with students except for first years. 

As they sat down Fred and George showed up and stood next to Ron, "What a fine year this will. Our last year at Hogwarts. We will sure to make this a memorable one," Fred was with a gleam in his eye. 

"So who is your new friend Ron. I'm sure we would have her before," George said looking at Raven. 

Raven shot a rather disgusted look at the twins knowing right away they were the trouble making type. "My name is Raven," She said in a smug tone. "I'm a fourth year transfer student from Durmstrang," She said turning away from the twins as she took a seat. 

"Just ignore them," Ron said sitting down next to Raven. 

"They usually speak before they think," Harry said sitting on Raven's other free side. 

"Do you pay this much attention to all new students," Raven said looking back and forth between Ron and Harry. 

"Sure we do," Hermione said taking a seat across from them. "You just looked like you needed someone to talk to on the train," Hermione said as her glance turned toward the teachers table. "Looks like who ever the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not here," Hermione said noticing the empty seat that was next to Snape. 

"Maybe they haven't hired one and the other professors will fill in," Ron added in. 

"That's Snape. The one with the nasty expression on his face. Watch out for him," Harry said pointing him out to Raven who gave him a quick shrug and was about to say something when the first years began to come in. 

After the sorting ceremony was over and the new students were situated in their new houses, Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of year announcements. "The list of forbidden items remains the same as last year. And for anyone wanting to review the list can see Mr. Filch in his office. The forbidden forest as usual is off limits to all students. And we are also pleased to have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said looking to the empty seat. "But she seems not to be here right now," But then the door that was behind the teachers table opened up and out came some one who sat down in the empty seat next to Snape. "Ah here she is students our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Makowitz who is joining us from the Durmstrang Institute," Dumbledore finished off as Kylean stood up for a second as the students clapped in an unsure manner for her.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked over a Raven who looked exactly like a younger version of the woman with the expectation of Raven's black hair. "What?" Raven asked with a shrug. "Yes, she is my mum," Raven said with a sigh, feelinh slightly relieved that one of her secrets was out.

Ron then looked back over at the teachers table were she saw a look on Snape's face that he never saw before. It was a level of hate that Snape had given Harry before, but worse then he had seen Snape give any of the professors before. Only maybe his loathing for Lupin was a close second. There was also a sense of confusion on Snape's face as Ron could see Snape reach for the new teachers arm and he seemed to be muttering something. "Look at Snape. I've never seen that look on him before," Ron said turning back to the table. "What is that all about?" Ron shot out as a general question.

"I have no idea. She seems to be ignoring him though. She seems more interested in talking to Flitwick," Harry comments and then turned his attention to Raven. "You know what that is about?" Harry asked Raven.

"Well my mum was Charms teacher at Durmstrang," Raven said hoping that would be enough to fulfill their curiosity.

"Well Professor Flitwick is our Charms teacher and Snape always wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position maybe he is just upset it went to a woman this time," Hermione said like what she was saying was fact. Raven just shrugged not wanting to draw anymore attention on her and just looked away from the teachers table were Snape was still trying to get Kylean's attention. She would hate if her other secret were to come out. Raven thought she would have no friends for sure. 

Once the feast was over all the students began to file out of the Great Hall and began to head to their dormitories. After the students were gone all the professors began to leave. Kylean began to make her way out but before she could leave a hand grabbed a tight hold of her arm and turned her around and Kylean found her Snape staring her coldly in the face. "Kylean, when did you plan on informing me that you were taking a position here?" Snape said in a more cold than normal tone.

"Severus I did not think it was any of your business what I did with my life," Kylean said diverting her eyes from his.

"It is my business if it concerns Raven. How could you leave her alone in that school at a time like this? She needs one of her parents to be looking out for her at a time like this and that is not possible with both of us here," Snape said as he began to loosen her grip on Kylean's arm. 

"What do you take me for?" Kylean said as her eyes began to narrow. "I gave up being head mistress of Durmstrang to help Raven get adjusted to life here....Yes Dumbledore and I thought it would be best if Raven was at Hogwarts until things became safer," Kylean said with a smirk as she saw the dumbfounded face Severus had. 

"Raven is here. How come I did not see her being sorted? Why she is not in Slytherin were she should be," Snape retorted in an increasingly angry tone. 

"Dumbledore thought it would be best considering some of your former associates have children in that house that she be placed in Gryffindor. Now if you don't mind I am tired and need to rest," Kylean said as she lightly tapped Snape's face not wanted to get into a conversation about themselves and walked away leaving Snape standing speechless.


	3. Settling In

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 3/10

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Settling In – Chapter 3

Once everyone arrived at the Gryffindor tower the students shuffled throughout the appropriate rooms trying to settle down. Raven looked around timidly as she stood next to one of the couches. She took in a deep breath as she sat down in front of the fire, staring intently into it. Things here were so drastically different than they were at her old school and Raven knew the transition would be difficult. She smiled softly, taking comfort in the knowledge that her mother had given up a lot to come here with her. Knowing her father was close by too offered a small bit of comfort but it was not the same as having her mother around. For the past ten years Raven had only spent the summers with her father and was not nearly as close to him as she would like even though they constantly wrote each other during the school year. The small witch put her slender arm out absently reaching for the flame. Her arm was almost going to go into it when she heard a thump on the couch behind her and two sets of feet shuffle behind it.   
  
"How come you didn't tell us your mum was going to be the new teacher?!?" Ron interrogated from his position on the couch. Raven was about to speak when Harry and Hermione sat down on each side of her.   
  
"I really didn't know you all back on the train. And besides you were more riled up in hoping who the teacher wouldn't be," Raven said in a soft tone feeling uncomfortable at this moment, and allowing a small smile to crack on her face anyway. "Everyone will really like my mum. She is really great. She makes class really interesting. Everyone at Durmstrang really liked her. I can only imagine how upset they are that she is gone now." Raven wistfully recalled the place that had felt like home for most of her life and felt sadness, not knowing when she would ever see it again.   
  
"It has got to be tough just switching schools like you did," Harry said, giving her a sympathetic smile.   
  
"It is. But my mum gave up being headmistress to help make the transition easier for me. But things aren't really that bad compared to what some others must be going though," Raven nodded in Harry's direction, indicating that she understood the danger in being The Boy Who Lived.  
  
"I am not really worried about anything. I'm safe as long as Dumbledore is around," Harry said in a quiet reassured tone. Raven looked over at Harry and lightly patted his hand.   
  
"It's nice to have someone like Dumbledore looking out for you," Raven mused as she removed her hand from Harry's feeling her pale face turn crimson. She felt something there with that touch and could not explain it, but Harry had no idea what had just happened.  
  
"Raven, what did you do this summer? The three of us stayed with Ron and his family," Hermione said hoping steer the conversation in a different direction from it inventible end at Voldemort and to get Raven's mind off of what just happened.  
  
"I usually spend summers with my dad but he had some things to do so my mum and I travelled though Asia," Raven grinned, relieved that Hermione had changed the subject. "My mum and dad never married but they separated when I was five. And after that I only saw my dad during the summer break," she continued nervously, starting to babble. She then stood up and let out a yawn. "I think I am going to turn in. It's been a long day." She smiled at Hermione, diverting her gaze from Ron and Harry.   
  
Hermione got up too. "I'll come up with you. We can talk if you are not that tired." Together they headed up towards the fifth year girls' bedroom. Raven had been placed in the fifth year's bedroom since there was an empty bed due to a last minute vacancy.  
  
After Raven closed the door behind her she turned to Hermione. "I just want to thank you and your friends for being nice to me. It has been really hard leaving all my friends behind and you three have made me feel at ease during my first day here," Raven said in a genuine tone as she held out her hand for Hermione to shake.  
  
Back in the common room Ron turned to Harry obviously upset about something, "How do you do it?" the red head asked his face almost as red as his hair.  
  
"Do what?" Harry shook his head confused by what Ron was saying, "What do you mean Ron?"  
  
"Raven, she obviously likes you. How do you do it? I tried to get her to notice me but she only seemed interested in you and Hermione," Ron stuttered as his jealously rile up in him.  
  
"Come on Ron. You are just seeing things. It is only her first day here. She's not interested in me," Harry sighed deeply as he headed up to bed. "let's just go to bed," Harry whispered too tired to use a normal voice. Ron grumbled to himself as he stomped up the stairs. He wondered how Harry could be so blind about Raven.


	4. First Encounters

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 4/10

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

First Encounters  – Chapter 4

Kylean was sitting on the bed in her room putting things in place using various charms with  Wingardium Leviosabeing the dominant one. Not one bit phased by the sudden movement_,_ the woman finished putting the vase she had been moving in place. "I'd wonder when you would show up_,_ Severus," she said not even looking up but knowing full well who was there. "And don't even think of yelling. Your voice so irritates me when you yell," Kylean said in a halfway bored tone.   
  


"Why did you not inform me that Raven was to be coming here this year?" Snape said as he moved into a menacingposition right in front of Kylean.   
  


"Well_, _you were off doing your thing you had to do. So it was best not to disturb you," Kylean said trying her hardest not to look in into his eyes, knowing what would happen if she did.  
  


"But I have been here for the past three weeks. You could have told me then," Snape said moving closer to her.   
  


"Well_,_ by then Raven and I were busy getting ready to come here. It is quite difficult to pack as much as we had to," Kylean huffed in an annoyed manner as she moved slightly away from him_,_ not realizing she had made enough room for him to join her on the bed.   
  


"But Raven is my daughter too. I only get to see her during the summers ever since you left me when she was five," Snape said showing some emotion in his voice, which he almost never did. This was a feeling of hurt that he had not revealed to anyone for a long time. It broke Snape's heart when Kylean had left him ten years ago, allowing him to only see his daughter during summer vacations instead of having Raven for one school term and then spending the summers together as a family.   
  


Snape then moved to kneel in front of Kylean on her fluffy bed. "What does it matter now Severus? Raven is here at Hogwarts. You'll see her in class and she will be around the castle," Kylean said with a tired sigh. It had always been the same with him. It was the same old argument and Kylean was getting tired of it. She looked into herex-lover's eyes for a second and could feel herself shake just by looking at him. After all the years of bickering Kylean still felt the same way about Snape as she did the day she met him almost 17 years to this day.

Kylean continued to look at Snape uncomfortably for a few seconds before she rose off the bed. "I think you ought to go now Severus. I cannot go down this path with you again. When ever we are in a room together for more than five minutes things get really nasty!" Kylean said her voice beginning to falter as she held the door open for Snape to leave. 

Snape took a comfortable position on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere until we talk some more. We have some unresolved issues," Snape said in an indignant tone as he crossed his arm over his chest. 

"What is there left to talk about?" Kylean said in a very annoyed tone.  Snape was the only man who could grate at her nerves with such ease.

"We need to talk about us!" Snape said enjoying the look of horror that hit Kylean's face. 

"Us," Kylean said letting out a yelp, "there hasn't been an us for nine years. We are not good together. We drive each other completely crazy. No matter what feelings there are between us it does not mean a thing. We are poison to each other." She waslosing her composure. Snape was the only one who was able to get Kylean riled up like this and he got great pleasure at seeing her in this state. Snape began to laugh which seemed to only make Kylean lose it more than she already had. He got up off the bed slowly and made his way over towards her while she stood still by the door almost hyperventilating. Snape's face twisted into a wicked smile as he lifted his hand and gently placed it on the face his victim.

"My…dear what is this lack of composure all about Kylean?" Snape said in an almost mocking tone as his hand caressed Kylean's cheek, causing her to tremble in response_._ Kylean's usually tough exterior was falling apart at the touch of a mere man. A man who had held her heart for a long time. "It seems to me that I still have the same effect on you still after all these years. Is it possible that the powerful Kylean Makowitz is still in love with me_— _a wizard not nearly as powerful as a witch like you_?_" as always, he mocked her witha sarcastic dead-pan voice_,_ letting a small smile spread across his visage as he moved only a few inches away from Kylean. 

Kylean could feel her body begin to shake and she gripped her fists tightly together cursing herself for leaving her wand on the bed. She took a deep breath as she raised her head to look at Snape. "Get over yourself Severus…no one would love you…." her words were cut off by the sudden presence of Snape's lips pressingurgently against hers. Kylean began to let herself be taken into the kiss still feeling the heat that was between them. Both of them began to let their minds go_… _just living in the moment of the kiss. 

After a minute Snape pulled away from her embraceand smiled at a very flustered Kylean, her face having turned a bright shade of red. "No need to say anything Pumpkin Pie. I still love you too," Snape said in a gentle tone that he only reserved for her, and one other person. 

Before she had a chance to regain the use of words Snape was walking away heading back toward the Slytherin dungeons. Kylean slowly backed away from the door and closed it. Leaning against the door, she took a few deep breaths before sliding down to the floor with her knees resting against her chest. The DADA teacher used the hand that was shaking less than the other to wipe a few stray tears from her face.  "Damn him!" she muttered to herself. "Why does he have to love me too?"


	5. Nightmare

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 5/10

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

The Nightmare – Chapter 5

It was a crisp cool night as a light wind blew across the water that lay in front of a small cottage. Kylean stepped up onto a rock to get closer to the water. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air as she could still feel some warmth on her cheeks from the setting sun. She found herself becoming entranced by the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. It was about time to turn back to the house when it suddenly exploded into a fall of fire. The only thing Kylean could hear was the cry of a man calling out her name. _"_Severus… NO!" she yelled as she raced back toward the house, heart pounding. But she stopped dead in her tracks as a tattered and burned robe came fluttering down from above.

"No daddy…No!!" Raven yelled sitting bolt right up in bed as sweat poured down her face and her breathing was rapid. She flopped back down into the bed when she saw the lights flash on. Some of the other girls looked at her like she had two heads but Hermione was the only one who got out of bed and went over to Raven's side. 

"Is every thing okay?" the fifth-year prefect asked in a gentle tone. 

Raven was still trying to get her breathing under control. "Was just a bad dream," Raven said wiping the few tears that had mixed in with the sweat on her face. 

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. What was the dream about?" Hermione asked_,_ worried about her new friend. 

"Yeah_— _positive.  I saw my dad die in an explosion. But he would never go away with my mum so it isn't possible," Raven said taking a few gasping breaths as her nerves started to slowly be calmed by that realization. 

"But dreams are just dreams it doesn't mean they…." Hermione started but came to a realization that Raven could have the power of second sight. 

"Maybe this one won't come true. Maybe it's just from the stress of everything lately," Raven said hoping to convince herself that was the truth. The dark haired witch was remembering the dream she had a few months back in which her cat Jynx hadwandered off into a blizzard and was found a few weeks later frozen in the middle of a melted field. A few weeks after that dream_,_ Jynx had gone missing and was found exactly as Raven had seen in her dream. "This is no gift," Raven muttered to herself, "it's a damn curse."

"You're probably right," Hermione placated her_,_ glad that she could see that Raven had calmed down a little and the rest of the girls in the room had calmed down also_._

"Thank you_, _Hermione," Raven said with a small smile as she tried to close her eyes. She hoped that that dream would not come back. For the rest of the night Raven tossed and turned in bed in a fitful light doze forcing herself not to dream anymore that evening_._


	6. First Day

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 6/10

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Chapter 6-First Day

On the morning following Raven's horrific vision,the Great Hall was bustling with excitement over the start of a new school year. None were more excited than the first years—their anxious minds filled with wonder over what their first day of classes would bring. Over at the Gryffindor table Ron and Harry were at either side of Raven, with Hermione sitting across from them

"I cannot believe we have to start the year off with Potions!" Harry grumbled as he looked down at the schedule in front of him. 

"Come on you three," Raven started as she saw the looks of disappointment on their faces. "This teacher can't be as bad as you make him out," Raven mused, knowing that the man she'd grown to knowwas not at all the way they described him, but then she never knew what he was like in the classroom.

"Why don't we head there now so we won't be late," Raven yawned as she spoke. The black-haired witch was still tired from not sleeping well the night before and the nightmare was slowly becoming a distant memory.

"Early to potions! Are you mad, girl?" Ron stammered at the mere suggestion of arriving early for the dreaded class. 

"Fine," Raven smirked with a slight giggle. "We don't need to go early. I just wanted to make a good impression with this professor on my first day," Raven continued in an innocent tone although secretly, she knewthat she didn't have to do anything to get on her father's good side.

"No matter what you do Snape is never going to like you. You are in Gryffindor and that is enough for him!" Harry said excitedly.

Raven made a face at the trio, "If that is the case. It doesn't matter now. It'stimethat we should head to class anyway," she grabbed her bag and began to leave the Greathall with Harry, Ron and Hermione following not too far behind. She knew exactly where to goin order to reach the dungeon cell she remembered from her days of roaming the castle from when she was younger. 

Without any discussion the four took seats next to one another near the front of the room as that was the only place they could sit all together_._ Raven sat down nervously as her lack of sleep the night before began to catch up with her. She could feel her eyelids drooping when the door swung open and made a loud sound as it came in contact with the wall. The half-sleeping witch was jolted awake as her father came swooping into the room. Raven prayed to herself that no special attention would be drawn to her….

Raven's prayers had almost been answered when suddenly Snape's eyes bore down on her only a few minutes into class, "Ah. Miss Makowitz!And just what exactly makes you think a fourth year suchas yourself can handle my fifth year class?" the potions master sneered.

Raven did not say a single word, but her gaze grew a few degrees colder when aimed towardshim. How could he say something like that? He was the one who had taught her all that she knew, at least when it came to potions. He knew that she could do potions that most seventh years could not even do. "I do not know_,_ sir," was all she couldmanage to squeak out, hoping furtively thather father was only putting on an act by being so cruel.

The class went on without a hitch until it was time to cut up frog brains for a potion. Raven had just added the correct amount of dried nettles when Hermione whispered in her ear. "That is too much," the prefect said, knowing Snape would love to revel in one of them making a mistake of that magnitude. Hermione could see the tiredness in Raven's face and knew it was the cause of anobvious lack of attention.

"Ms. Makowitz!" Snape boomed, causing Raven to spill all her frog brains into the cauldron she has been sharing with Hermione. Suddenly a large cloud of pink smoke came rising out of it. Laughter rose, erupting from the Slytherins in the class. Snape gave a quick wave of his wand and the smoke dissipated. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your mistake. And another 10 points from Miss Granger for not paying attention!" he seemed amused as an evil smile cracked upon his face.

"It's such a pity that two top students could not manage to make a simple potion," Snape said, giving them a menacing stare. "Miss Makowitz, you will stay behind after class so I can tell you when you will be serving your detention," Snape taunted his only-child. He was amused at the tears that he could now see forming in her eyes. Snape had no intention of giving his child detention, but it was the best way he could get a moment to talk with his offspring. 

Raven was about say something but class was over and everyone started to rush out to get to their next class. Raven's trio of friends stayed behind a second, "Do you want us to wait for you by the exit?_"_ Hermione comforted her, knowing she was close to tears.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you later in Charms, alright?" the shaky witch stuttered. She watched numblyas the three started to protest. Eventually she assured them thatthings would be just fine and they skipped off to Transfiguration together.

After they were gone Snape turned to his daughter. "What has gotten into you? You have been able to make that potion since you were eight!" he berated the shivering child.

"Nothing has gotten into me," Raven snapped into a defensive pose. "How do you expect me to concentrate with you breathing down my neck?" Maybe he had not been breathing down her neck, but it seemed like a plausible excuse. "Or maybe I am just upset that you had to ditch me this summer," Raven growled, although she knew full well that he'd had his reasons.

"You know what I had to do this summer. So let's not put the blame on me, kitten," Snape lowered his tone to one of comfort as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I am simply aware that you already know this material and I find it peculiar to see you making such foolish errors. Errors, I might add, that I would expect out of a first year or out of Neville Longbottom."

Raven sighed as she looked up at her father, "Sorry to be such a disappointment to you, dad." She glared at him, "But I guess one disappointment deserves another?" Raven choked back some tears as she huffed out of the room.

As the day went on it did not get much better for Raven. In Care of Magical Creatures she dropped a blast-ended Skrewt and it set several students' robes on fire. Then in Herbology the bouncing bulbs they were working on got loose and created bruises along Raven's right arm. Things were not much better when it was timefor Defense Against the Dark Arts . The bruised witch had hoped that she might be able to get some relief in her mother's class, but this was not the case. Things went so horribly wrong that by the end, her fellow students thought Raven was a big joke.

"At least Charms is next, maybe something can go right there for me," Raven grunted to herself as she headed out of the classroom, sensing the disappointment her mother had felt.

"Raven, wait up," the witch stopped and saw Ginny trying to catch up with her. "Are you okay?"  Ginny gently asked seeing that Raven was almost on the verge of tears.

The youngest Weasley noticed the confusion and lack of recognition in Raven's face, "I'm Ginny. Ron's sister," the red head explained.

Raven shook her head wordlessly as she looked at Ginny, "I have Charms next_,_ maybe something can go right there." She sighed as she managed a weak smile for Ginny.  The pale witch was paler than normal and was in no mood to be sociable right now. "I'll be okay. It's just the first day jitters," she surmised, hoping that was only what it was. Raven quietly made her way towards the Charms classroom. She felt her right arm begin to cramp up from the bruises. This was not a good sign if she was unable to have full use of her wand arm. Just as Raven reached the correctcorridor she turned around and ran the other way, opting to go to Madame Pomfrey to have her arm checked out. It was an easy way out, whichshe took to avoid whatever disaster might be waiting for her in the next class_._

Hermione was worried when Raven didn't show up for Charms, but Ron and Harry were too busy being boys to notice. After class was over everyone headed back to the dorm to drop their bags off before dinner. Again Hermione noticed that Raven still was nowhere in sight and this worried the prefect further. She then caught sight of Ginny who was coming in, "Ginny, have you seen Raven lately?" Hermione inquired.

"Last I saw her was when we were leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wasn't having a very good day. She was almost crying when I left her," Ginny replied before she headed up the tower. Hermione stood alone shaking her head with a pensive look upon her face.

"What is it now Hermione?" Ron sighed as both he and Harry joined Hermione in the common room.

"Raven was not in Charms and Ginny says she has not seen her since her DADA class," Hermione pondered this information, taking into account Raven's weird behavior the night before_. _

"Maybe she's with her mum. After what happened in Potions I wouldn't blame her if she were complaining about Snape," Ron mused as he rubbed his grumbling belly.

"Maybe you are right Ron," Hermione nodded, knowing that Ron might have made sense but she could not ignore the feeling she had at the pit of her stomach. Hermione could not ignore the hungry looks Ron and Harry had so they headed down to the Great Hall. But Raven didn't show up there either. Engrossed as theywere in their meals, they did noticeProfessor Makowitz was missing as well. They did, however_, _fail to notice that Snape was missing.

After dinner everyone returned to the Gryffindor common room andHermione saw Raven sitting in one of the chairs in the corner facing the fireplace. She noticed that her right arm was in a sling. "What happened?" she pointed to the sling. "What happened to you in charms?_"_ Hermione inquired as she sat down next Raven. Harry and Ron joined her.

"Bouncing Bulbs in Herbology.  Was up in the hospital wing getting my arm looked at," Raven revealed the black and bluebruises that showedup strikingly against the pale skin of her arms and quickly covered up when she saw the trio wince. "I need to talk to my mum about a few things," Raven's voice was tender as she rose out of the chair_, _although her unsociable mood wasstill with her. Harry shook his head as the battered witch left_,_ as did Ron. 

"Ron, why don't we start on our homework for Divinations tosee what horrible fates we can make up for ourselves this year?" Harry suggested when he could not think of anything else to say. Ron saw the look of displeasure of Hermione's face when Harry said that, and snorted gleefully.

"I am going to get a start on some real homework," she countered. "Spending the summer with you two did not give me a lot of time to read. I only read fours books when I normally get throughatleast twenty." Hermione turned on her heel as she went to get started on her homework.

Raven had been just standing out of site and heard everything that had been discussed. Things were normal for them. They were getting along fine so far. Raven did not know if she would ever have that or if she could actually fit in with them. Would they only see her as the new girl on the train? The person they felt obligated to help? Or would they actually be able to consider her a friend one day? Raven then left the common room, heading towards where she knew her mother's living quarters were. The young and unhappy girl stooped just short of the door when she heard the distinctive voices of her parents in a screaming match on a level that she had never heard before. Raven had heard them fight plenty of times before but there seemed to be something so much more intense about this one.Shewas about to give up and turn back when the door flew open. 


	7. Bickering

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 7/10

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Authors Note: This is my First attempt at writing an HP Fic so please go easy on me. Comments are more than welcome as well as any future ideas you might have. And of course a big thanks goes out to my two betas who helped me a great deal to shape this story up. ~~~~~Raven

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Chapter 7-Bickering and More Bickering – 

Raven flatted her back against the wall when the door flung open. She did not know what to expect next. Something could come flying through the door at any moment. If it did_,_ it would not be the first time she had seen it happen. As a young child she could remember the fights her parents would get into. Objects flying with and without the help of magic. Curses and hexes being tossed back at one another. Raven had learned most of the curses and hexes she knew from those fights. Just then a glass orb came hurling out the door; the currently one-armed witch used her good arm to catch it before it shattered on the ground. Kylean and Snape didn't even notice their daughter walk in as they were too busy yelling at one another about something Raven could not even grasp, but she was certain that the argument had started over how shewas treated in potions. From there it probably had lead into a fight over nothing as it normally did. The young witch shrugged as she sat down on her mother's bed, took out her wand and cast a silencing charm on both her parents. Immediately the room was silent as the two elders' mouths moved wordlessly. Raven was quite shocked that it had worked_—_ this was the only thing that went right for her today. Within a second both sets of eyes were on Raven and they did not look too happy, but their faces changed some when they saw their daughter's right arm in a sling.

"Looks like I got your attention now," the child said as she got ready to raise her wand to let them talk, but hesitated for a moment."Finite Incantatum," she spoke to halt the effect of the silencing charm that she had cast upon her parents. Raventhen slid to the corner of the room, waiting for the duo to explode with anger over the stunt.

"What on earth were you thinking, child? " Kylean growled at her daughter, but softened her tone when she noticed her daughter's arm. "What happened to you?_"_ the mother said as she went to examine the damaged limb.

"Herbology and bouncing bulbs happened," Raven said icily as her gaze turned to her father, "but I have you to blame for making my day so horrible. You never did give me that detention. So what is it going to be? Cleaning frog brains from the ceiling?" she said with venom. She was less angry over what had transpired in Potions that morning, but it was easier to focus her rage than to be wracked with fright over the dream she had.

"Raven," Snape scowled, "you are just like your mother," his voice transforming the comment into an insult. "How did you expect me to treat you in class? You made a foolish mistake. Did you expect me to coddle you in class just because you are my daughter?" The berating father stopped there as he could see the look of agitation on his child's countenance, "Wipe that look off your face this very instant. I am not going to go soft on you when you make foolish errors. Your mother might not have yelled at you in class but she informs me you were making mistakes that you should not have been committing in her class as well," Snape said in a calm, even tone_._ He noted with pleasurethat Raven's face softened as she realized that her father was making some sense.

"It was my first day, in a new school. First-day jitters got the best of me," the daughter yawned. "I promise I will do better to make the both of you proud," Raven continued with a roll of her eyes.

Kylean ignored the teenager's childish tone, "Let me take a look at that arm." The mother approached her daughter and removed the sling, "Raven, that arm looks horrible. How come you did not tell me earlier you hurt you arm," the mother asked knowing her daughter had Herbology before her class. "Was this another one of your foolish mistakes? How could you not have been more careful with bouncing bulbs?" Kylean said as her anger grew.

"I knew you would act like this," Raven stared down at her mother. "Besides it's all his fault. His Fault. His fault his fault,_"_ Ravensaid, her tone reverting to that of a five year old. "It is his fault for his past," Raven growled looking for a scapegoat

"Enough," Snape bellowed as he turned to the two women. "You are not five years old any longer, Raven. I suggest you stop acting as one. Don't you dare blame my past. You know that has no relevance in relation to your quite recent acts of stupidity," the sour man spat at Raven.

That was all Raven needed to hear, "I hate you. You are nothing but a mean evil git." Raven stormed out of the room, but not before stomping on her father's foot.

"You are going to let her speak to me in this fashion?" Snape curled his lips with anger.

"I am not going to get in the middle of your fight with your daughter. You handle her," Kylean said as she pushed him out of her room.

"Not getting involved was always your specialty," the potions master hissed at his ex-lover.

"It's a wonder why I ever dumped you," Kylean said in a sarcastic tone. "Now leave before I cause you some serious pain!" the woman's voice echoed though the hallway. The ex-lovers then locked their eyes together in a brief glaring contest. The loathing between them was evident. Snape retreated back to his dungeon without a word.

After Snape was gone Kylean clenched her fist tightly. _"_That man drives me completely crazy," the irritated woman slammed the door to her room so hard that a few cups that were on the shelf near the door fell off. Itwas a pity, because she knew that whileon the surface Severus was a difficult person to get along with there was a time when he had let her see what was inside. Unfortunately, that side of him had retreated long ago, and she would probablynever see *that* Severus ever again.Kylean sighed, quickly burying old memories of happiness that had begun to resurface unbidden. No, she was better off hating the man. 


	8. The Hatred Spreads

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 8/?

name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Chapter 8- The Hatred Spreads

Fall began to slowly creep over Hogwarts' grounds, and the weather was not the only thing causing a chill in the air. Everyone in the castle was on edge as word came every day of yet more killings at the hands of He- Who- Must- Not-Be- Named and his followers. Unfortunately, this caused an increase in the tension between Raven and her parents,more than there already was. This put the two professors in foul moods all the time. Raven dealt with things by alternating between anger and withdrawing from everything. One day Hermione had to hold Raven's arm back to stop her from throwing a vial at Snape's head when his back was turned. Harry wasn't faring well either in Potions due to this. Snape had _even_ given him detention _once_ for sneezing in class.  Ron, quick to defend his friend, had barely opened his mouth to protest when Snape cut him off, serving him a detention as well.

Then the announcement came Halloween morning at breakfast; the parents of Stewart Ackerley, a second year Ravenclaw, were the latest victims of the Death Eaters' reign of terror. The news hit the school hard.  This was the first time that the deaths had hit close to the school. There was an eerie silence that fell over the school in the following week as everyone wondered who would be next. A small part of the Slytherins were not scared_—_ they in fact had pleased grins on their faces. The grins were wiped from their faces two weeks later when Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast.

"Last night Millicent Bulstrode's family was attacked and killed in middle of a market they were shopping in," Dumbledore stated simply and solemnly. "These attacks are more frequent and more out in the open, but I assure you and all your families that Hogwarts still remains safe," the headmaster finished as he quietly took his seat and began to eat his breakfast. It was important to show the students that life needed to go on normally at Hogwarts.

"Didn't Millicent have a brother who was a few months old?" Ron asked in a whisper, disgusted that they would kill such a small child, although it did not surprise him. 

"Yes, he was five months I think. I heard Millicent and Pansy talking in potions the other day. She also had a sister who was ten," Hermione answered so only the people nearest her could hear her.  She then looked over at Raven whose gaze was on the head table. 

Raven's gaze had been locked with her mother's. The two of them needed no words to communicate the fear that they both felt. The problems the mother and daughter had experienced in the past months were forgotten for the brief second as Kylean gave her daughter a reassuring smile that only a mother could give. Raven quickly turned back to picking at her breakfast her stomach in knots. She was too young to worry about dying. But curse her father for putting her in a position like this. Why did he have to ever have to become a Death Eater in the first place and then turn against them? Life was much simpler when Voldemort was without his powers.

"Come on Raven,time to go to Potions," Hermione said as she gently shook her fellow student lightly.

"Oh! My favorite time of day," Raven rolled her eyes as her voice oozed with sarcasm. Without much thought Raven collected her bag and headed down to another game of trying her best not to wring her father's neck.  The distressed witch was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice Rontugging at the sleeve of her robes.****

"Hello, anybody home Raven?" Ron snapped his fingers in front of Ravens face. 

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"  Raven looked rather perturbed at being disturbed from her thoughts.

The youngest Weasley son sighed, "The homework? Do you have our part of it?"

"Oh yeah," Raven said reaching into her bag and pulling out the rolled up piece of parchment. "All done," she sighed dropping the paper onto the desk.

Raven let out a loud yawn and stretched out her feet to shake any excess sleepiness out from her body. What she did not notice was that her father had some into the room and  when her foot out stretched a bit into the aisle Snape just happened to walk into it,  resulting in his ending up sprawled out into the isle. "Woops, sorry about that sir," the child tried her best to sound sorry without bursting out into a fit of laughter****

Snape gathered himself up and whipped around to face the student that had tripped him. His face grew even colder when he saw it was his own daughter. "That was no accident Miss Makowitz. Forty points from Gryffindor-- AND you just earned yourself two weeks in detention!!" 

Raven just sat there, shock written all over her face, "Twoweeks!?! Don't you think that is a bit harsh? Two _days_ would suffice. And it was an accident," the junior Snape narrowed her eyes to match her teacher's sneer exactly**, **freaking Ron out when he noticed for the first time how much they looked alike.

 "Make that three weeks and that is final young lady," the potions master growled before finishing his journey up to his desk.

"Big mistake angering him like that," Harry leaned over to whisper to the sources of Gryffindors latest point loss.

"He deserves it," Raven sighed as she switched her attention to the book in front of her. She needed to calm her anger before she did anything she would seriously regret. 

The anger hung in the air between the father and the daughter like a thick fog. It did not help the stressful situation that every few days news came of more killings and Raven's nightmares were becoming more vivid and terrifying. Finally things came to a boiling point the day before Christmas break. All hell was about to break loose in the Snape family in a very big way.  The scene was quite hilarious to one who did not know the gravity of the situation between the two. Snape was fuming that his normally slick shiny straight hair was now a frizzed up into an afro compliments of his only child. He had pushed Raven to far that day by inquiring afterher falling grades and inabilities to concentrate in class. Raven had snapped after all this time privately threatening to disown him.

"I hate you."

"Do not be so childish."

"You are a slimy git. Go to hell."

"Do not talk that way to me. I am still your father"

"No. I hate you. My father is dead and I'm stuck with a freak like you in his place," Raven stormed off from her father's office tears streaming down her face. 


	9. Help from the Potions Master

Title: Secrets and Protection Chapter 9/10

Author Name: SalazarRiddle

Category: Drama

Keywords Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storylines and the characters of Raven and Kylean everything else belongs to  JK Rowling and others who own Harry Potter

Chapter 9 – Help from the Potions Master

Snow was falling heavily on a cold February night. February 18 was the date that was marked on the calendar. The Gryffindor common room was crowded with students as the fire roaring in the fireplace made the common room the most comfortable place in the whole dormitory.  Harry and Ron were at a table in the corner creating their Divination homework, while Raven and Hermione, sitting next to them were working on a paper for Charms. The air had not cleared between the Snapes since that fight  before the break.

"Why can't I get this?" Raven sighed as she tossed her quill on the table. "I knew this stuff since I was seven and now I am unable to write more than a few sentences on the proper techniques for memory charms," the frustrated fourth year hung her head in her hands as she yawned. 

"Raven when is the last time you got a decent nights sleep?" Hermione inquired as she looked up briefly from her scroll. Anyone sharing a room with Raven would know that she hadn't slept a good night's sleep since she had arrived at Hogwarts. "I know you are still having those nightmares. You toss and turn all night," the roommate said putting down the scroll she was using. 

Raven stared at Hermione for a second and rolled her eyes. She did not want anyone else to know about her nightmares. "You can hear me?" Raven asked a little shocked. "Lavender and Parvati are too heavy sleepers to even hear me. I thought you were in too deep of a sleep to hear me as well." 

"I am a light sleeper. It takes me a while to get to sleep because of Lavender's snoring," Hermione smirked. "Have you talked to your dad about them?_"_ she asked remembering what Raven had told her the first night she'd begun having nightmares.

"Dreams for the most part don't mean anything," Ron chimed in hoping to cheer up Raven a bit.

"For the most part, Ron. I've had this dream for the past five months. It hasn't changed. If you didn't notice my lack of sleep has seriously been affecting my grades," Raven explained to Ron. 

"Why not ask your mum for help?" Harry asked looking over at his friends.

"She would just say I was being silly. My mum doesn't believe in this whole seer thing even though I have had plenty of these premonition dreams before. She just writes it off as coincidence." Raven sighed. Her mother never believed in her dream premonitions.  "I just can't concentrate," the disturbed child said putting her scrolls aside.

"Raven, how much longer can you go on like this? People have noticed that things haven't been right with you for a while. You really need to get some sleep. Why not take something for the dreams," Ron suggested knowing Raven would hate going to Snape for help. Everyone had noticed the hostility that hade been growing between the two since the start of the year.

Raven shook her head, "Not an option. Give that man another reason to mock me? No way!" Raven thought that was a good excuse. Even though she was on very bad terms with her father for months she knew this would only worry him.

"Maybe you should tell McGonagall," Harry added. "I'm sure she could come up with something to help."

Raven stood up and shook her head, "Thanks, but I think I have to handle this one my own. I am going to sleep here on one of the couches tonight. I don't want to disturb you tonight Hermione," she said noticing the common room was now empty except the four of them.

"Then we'll stay with you. All three of us," Harry said as he looked over his two other friends who where starting to nod in agreement.

"Seriously, it's not necessary. I'll be fine here by myself. You don't need to be kept up with my tossing and turning. Thanks, but no thanks," Raven said as she turned on her heel and headed to her room to change for bed.

"I for one am staying here," Hermione declared after Raven was gone. "I've heard how she tosses and turns at night. Those dreams of hers are really bad. A few times she woke up screaming. You two should stay down here and see what I mean. Once you see how bad they are you then you lot can come with me to talk with Professor Makowitz. She has to know something is bothering Raven," the frizzy-haired witch said.

"You are not going to tell my mum anything!!" Raven said angrily as she came down the stairs in a pair of yellow flannel pajamas and what looked like a fur blanket, but was her old Durmstrang fur cloak, which doubled as a warm blanket. "She has her own ideas as to what is bothering me, and I want her to keep thinking that," she said in a tone very much like her fathers. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for you. This is my problem to handle," the witch said in a threatening tone. 

Ron and Harry looked stunned at Raven as her mood changed. Raven had never raised her voice like that. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione said in a soft tone knowing she had upset the other girl a great deal. It wasn't what she had intended in her suggestions to Ron and Harry, "I just thought you could use help even though you won't admit it."

Raven sighed as she put the cloak down on the couch, "Not that I don't appreciate your gesture Hermione, but I told you before my mum doesn't believe in my dream premonitions. Plus there are things that none of you know about me," Raven said as she sat down on the couch.

The trio looked at their fourth companion wondering what she meant by that statement. They thought it was a rather odd thing to say.

"I won't say anything," Hermione said knowing this was none of her business. 

"Maybe if you tell us it might help," Harry suggested wondering if there was more than the dreams that was troubling his friend.

Raven shook her head, "I can't," she said simply unwilling to give any more information up. "It is useless to even attempt. But if the three of you insist on staying down here why don't you get ready for bed," she hoped to close this thread of conversation. The three headed upstairs with out a word to get ready for bed. When they were gone Raven groaned as she rubbed her forehead, "Those three don't back off for anything. They mean well but they are quickly becoming a major pain in my arse." 

Raven sat down on the couch and wrapped her self up in the cloak enjoying the warm feeling it brew up in her. It reminded her of a time where things were simpler. When they were safer. In a few minutes three sets of feet were heard coming down the stairs, "Thanks for doing this," the tired child said as  Hermione and Ron joined her in sitting on the couch and Harry in a near by chair.

"You are our friend," Hermione said, "we are worried about these dreams you are having. You need sleep," the prefect finished.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know, but you don't have watch over me so closely." Raven moved and sat down in front of the fire and laid back on the floor pulling her fur cloak close to her as she let out a large yawn. "Good night," Raven mumbled as she started to doze off and was in a deep sleep in a matter on seconds. 

"She is one stubborn girl," Ron laughed as he shook head. "Honestly, if I was having premonition nightmares I would tell my mum about it," the Weasley said looking over at Raven glad that he had given up on the silly crush he had on her months ago. 

"I wonder if we could find Raven's father and tell him about her dreams. There might be something he could do. Maybe he can convince her he is not going to die," Hermione suggested but still remembering Raven's outburst at telling her mother.

"We don't know where he father is," Harry reminded her. "Raven never said anything about where her father is. We don't know anything about her father besides that she spends the summers with him and that her mum despises him!" the lanky boy looked over at Raven who had started to snore and who seemed to be resting peacefully.

"Let's just get some sleep. I'm tired," Ron said as he yawned widely and took a comfortable spot on one of the couches. "We can talk more in the morning," he continued as his head hit one of the pillows on the couch.

"Ron's right Hermione. I don't think we can do anything more for Raven than she wants us to do," Harry said in a matter of fact tone as he took a comfortable place on a chair close to the fire.

Hermione sighed to herself as she got comfortable on a couch. There was more to this story than Raven was letting on and Hermione vowed to herself she wasn't going to stop until she figured out what it was. Hermione gave the room one last look around and saw that everyone else was asleep. Hermione had no been asleep more than twenty minutes when she heard the portal door burst open and then slam shut. She picked up her head and notices the spot where Raven had been lying was now vacant.

Raven had run out of the common room shaking with fright as tears streamed down her face. Her latest dream had been the worst of them all. It felt really. The young Snape could hear the voices from her dream echoing in her head. She could see the cold lifeless face of her father with his eyes glazed over.

"Get out of my way!" Raven shoved the person who she had almost bowled over as she turned a corner.

"Raven, what are you doing out so late?" Colin Creevy asked. "Is there something wrong?" he further asked seeing the girl's upset face. "Should I get Professor McGonagall for you?" the photographer reaches out to grabbed Raven's arm.

"Shove off you mudblood." Raven hissed pushing Colin against the wall. Raven heard the air be drawn out from his chest as his body came in contact with the cold stone wall. "This is none of you business," she snapped. "Same goes for you too, my other mudbloood friend." Raven snarled as she looked up to see Hermione peaking out from the corner of the wall. Hermione had left the common room to look for Raven and happened to stumble upon the scene. "Both of you just stay away." The hysterical witch's voice wavered as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before taking off down the hall.

Raven was not paying any attention to the direction her flight was taking her. She had to run to get away from those horrible dreams that plagued her night after night. Before Raven knew what was happening a cold set of hands had grasped a tight hold on her arms. ""What is the meaning of this? Being out of bed so late at night?" the voice was one Raven was all too familiar with. It was the cold voice of the person she saw die night after night in her sleep.

The child could not make any words come from her mouth as the sobs that escaped from her body. Snape looked down at his only off spring that was in near hysterics as he gathered the fragile child into his arms. "Raven? What is wrong kitten?" he asked worried about the child he was estranged from. When it came down to it Raven was still his daughter and he could never stop loving her.

"Don't die on me please," Raven pleaded between sobs that were being muffled by the parent's chest. Her hands clenched what they could grab of her father's dressing gown; hanging on for dear life feeling that if she let go her father would be gone for good..

Snape had a confused look on his face. "Die?" he questioned. "I am not going anywhere I can assure you. What gave you such a preposterous idea such as that."

Raven's sobs had subsided some, "I have been having dreams since the school year started." Her fisted her still clenched tightly onto Snape's shirt. ."Please don't die daddy" Raven choked back a large sob. "Please don't leave me," she continued to pull at her father's shirt as Snape lead his daughter away back to his quarters to calm her down.

Hermione slid around the corner a stunned look on her face having heard the full scene that had just transpired. "That's her father," Hermione said in a stunned tone as she headed back to the Gryffindor tower debating with herself if she should tell Ron and Harry her new found information.

Before Hermione could round the final corner to return the Gryffindor Room she stumbled over something and came crashing down on top of object. Hermione was lifting herself up when she saw exactly what it was. Colin Creevy's lifeless body lay sprawled on the cold floor. Hermione began to let out a scream but she was cut off mid yell as a bight green light hit her and her body slumped on top of Colin's. Hermione did not even get to notice the paper clenched in his hand. On the paper was scrawled "Raven Mako…"


	10. Graveyard Visit

First Visit-  
  
Three Years Later  
  
The graveyard extended further than the eye could see. Grave after grave, most of them looked the same from a distance with the exception of the few eccentric ones that glowed in various colors. This graveyard was specially designated for witches and wizards who valiantly sacrificed their lives. Raven carefully looked around, shivering as a cool breeze swept over the area. This was the first time Raven was stepping foot on these hallowed grounds. Still, three years later, she was unable to get that image out of her mind. Her dreams were no longer haunted by premonitions, but now night after night the image of the cold face of Lucius Malfoy dominated her dreams. Those two words he spoke, "Avada Kedavra" as his wand was pointed at her. The green light emitted by those words was about to hit her when her father pushed her down to the ground letting the curse hit him. Dead in an instant. His limp body slumped on top of hers. It was the same dream night after night. There had been many nights where she had considered making herself a dreamless sleep potion, but now at eighteen, Raven did not want to forget what had happened back when she was fifteen. Today would be the day she would be able to put those dreams behind her and focus on moving forward. Raven knew she had to live with the memory, not let it haunt her life. Finally visiting the grave of the man to whom she owed her life was the final step in obtaining closure for that day- three years ago to the minute.  
  
"Ra, see daddy," a small boy of two tugged gently on Raven's robes. The small boy had pale skin that matched that of his companion, short spiky black hair and eyes that were almost dark as tunnels.  
  
"Yes, we are Severus," Raven said as she picked up her brother. Raven did not know that when she had ran away from Hogwarts with her father that he had shared a night with her mother earlier. It was not until she came back four months later that Kylean had informed her daughter about that night and the pregnancy which had come of it. Raven did find that helping with her brother made the memories a little easier to deal with, but it was also hard because she could tell that the boy would grow into an exact replica of their father.  
  
"Want daddy," Severus begged his older sister, as he wrapped his tiny arms around her as they approached his grave. Raven knew he wanted to hear about their father. She would tell him the story tale knowing he would not be able to understand it until he was older.  
  
Raven stopped at the grave and put her brother back on the ground. The saddened girl could feel her throat tighten as her eyes began to sting from unshed tears. This was the first time she had visited. Three years ago, Raven could not bring herself to attend the funeral. Many people showed up to show their respects even if a large number of them were not on well terms with him. They felt it in them to respect a man who gave his life for his child.  
  
Raven knelt down, reached out and touched the cold stone tablet that lay in front of her. It was a simple headstone with no ornamentation. It only bared the inscription:  
  
Severus Snape Born March 15 1960- Died June 12 1996  
  
Staring out those words caused an eruption of tears from Raven's eyes, "Oh, daddy."  
  
Severus looked over at his sister, "No cry Ra." The tiny boy reached out and wiped a few tears off his sister's face. Raven sat down on the firm earth in front of the grave and pulled the toddler onto her lap and kissed the top of the boy's head.  
  
Raven sat motionless for a few seconds before she found any words to speak, "I know I should have come sooner daddy, but I couldn't. I could not bring myself to truly believe you were gone. For a long time I had myself convinced that you would come back. It was that belief that kept me sane for a while, but then I realized you weren't coming back. I had to find a way to deal with it. Help with that came in the form of little Severus here," Raven paused as she looked down at her brother who looked like he was ready to doze off.  
  
"Mum never got a chance to tell you about him. She told me you two had a night together before we took off. You were the only one who did not have any doubt that I did not kill Hermione and Colin. Mum even doubted me until we took off. It was mum's idea to name him after you. Severus, he looks a lot like you, daddy. You would be really proud of him, he is already showing signs of magic. Just the other day he sent a bar of soap across the washroom when mum was trying to give him a bath. Mum wanted to get mad but she couldn't help herself from laughing. I just wish that he would've had the chance to know you like I did. He would have loved the (holidays we went on. 


End file.
